Hora de la Novena!
by Narcissa Malfoy.56
Summary: Bueno, no es la gran cosa... es solo algo, algo muy tonto... pero algo al fin y al cabo w... reviews plis!


Bien, este es mi primer fic... prometo que el resto que logre publicar antes de que me maten no seran tan tontos... gracias a las autoras de la oracion a Roy Mustang por la inspiracion y por darme el permiso de publicar esto... bueno, respiren profundo que ahi les va!

* * *

Novena FullMetal Alchemist

Reuniros todos amables fanáticos de FMA, empezaremos con las novenas preprogramadas que deberían ser en octubre pero salieron para diciembre...

ORACIÓN PARA TODOS LOS DIAS

Benignísima Hiromu Arakawa de infinita sabiduría que tanto amasteis el anime y sus fanáticos, que nos disteis en FullMetal Alchemist la mejor prenda de vuestro amor, para que hecho anime, producto de un magnifico manga, se proyectara en nuestras pantallas para nuestro deleite y fanaticada: yo, en nombre de todos los fanáticos de FMA, os doy infinitas gracias por tan soberano beneficio. En retorno de el os ofrezco mi cordura, fidelidad y demás gritos de vuestra serie proyectada, suplicandoos por sus divinos alquimistas, por la estatura del rubio y por sus tremendos gritos al decirle "enano", que dispongáis nuestras mentes con fanatismo profundo, con chispitas en los ojos, con total abnegación a imaginar a Roy en ropa interior ( OH POR DIOS!) para que la serie grabada en nuestras computadoras nos tenga pegados a la pantalla y nos quedemos ahí eternamente, AMEN.

ORACIÓN "HAY VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA!"

Hay virgen santísima! Que sea lo que sea que veamos en esta divina serie no nos pase mas allá del ataque al corazon. Os suplico que vos misma dispongais mi mente en perversa y las de todas los que en este tiempo hicieren esta novena, para la aparición en nuestras pantallas de nuestros HOMBRES adorados. ¡HAY VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA!!! Dadnos algo que nos saque del profundo shock y tremenda caida para que al menos estemos concientes al momento de verlos, adorarlos y amarlos y tambien delirar que estan a nuestro lado... ojala mas de dos...

AMEN!

ORACIÓN PARA LOS PAPACITOS

OH! Quienes son esos tan papasitos que se ven ahí! Oh! Infinitas gracias doy a Hiromu Arakawa por que dibujo tan magníficos sementales...(he dicho sementales?...Que bien!!)... y los trazo con líneas tan sexys elevándolos a tan excelente belleza!. Rogamos por el amor que profesamos a esta profetica serie que estos hombres nos abracen en fervorosos deseos de vernos y recibirnos en sus brazos, mientras nuestra mirada se fija en la cama mas proxima... (ala china se supone que esto es una novena cochina pervertida!... que le hago.. soy asi..)... y nos recostamos en ella para disfrutar un poco del cielo!.. (que acaso estoy hablando en mongol? Esto es una novena pervertida!... lo siento no lo puedo resistiiiir!)

AMEN! AMEN Y MAS AMEN!

ORACIÓN "DE POR DIOS QUIERO SER ALQUIMISTA!!"

Acordaos ¡ oh fanáticos de la serie en todo el mundo! Que algun dia vimos a la venerable Izumi del santísimo porrazo, y en persona suya el duro entrenamiento que le daba a los pobres hermanos Elric, estas palabras tan consoladoras para los que no estabamos atrapados en la isla a la mitad del lago "todo es uno y uno es todo". Llenos de confianza en que no nos dejaremos encerrar en una islita Oh! Divina esperanza que es lo unico que al fin nos queda! Venimos a exponer toda nuestra histeria, ayudadnos a pasar al otro lado de la puerta, para conseguir un titulo de alquimistas estatales.

Destino concedednos, por los infinitos temores, sufrimientos y dolores de Ed y Al en ese entrenamiento, ver Central y todos los lugares vacanos. Nos confiamos en esto ¡OH fanáticos creyentes! De que no quedaran frustrados nuestros intentos y de que en virtud de las tremendas palabras de senzei Izumi encontraremos favorablemente la puerta.

AMEN

GOZOS

_Preciosa serie_

Fullmetal Alchemist aclamada ¡ven a nuestras pantallas¡ven no hay que tardar tanto! 

¡Oh super sexy Mustang

de cabello Negro y cuerpo deseado!

Que de propósitos de grandeza

Mandas a tus subordinados.

¡Oh! Divino Coronel

ven para enseñarnos

las verdaderas razones

por las cuales conquistador te han nombrado!

_¡Ven a nuestros brazos!_

_¡Ven no hay nadie mirando!_

Oh! Teniente rubia

Del coronel que en el mando

Presentas a tu superior

Los papeleos diarios.

¡francotiradora certera

dinos que tanto esperas

por que no te lanzas a abrazarlo

y besas sus dulces labios!

_¡Ve sin miedo Riza!_

_¡¿no vez que el Coronel te esta deseando?!_

Oh! Alquimista de acero

De cabello y ojos dorados,

Que entre tus ropas

Ocultas un cuerpo tan bien formado

¡No grites que no eres enano!

¡mejor lúcete en mi cuarto

y muéstrame hasta donde

el acero te ha llegado!...(N/A¡¡¡_cochina!!!... YES! YES! YES!!!!!)_

_¡Ven mi alquimista dorado!_

_¡¡¡Ven y muéstrame otro tanto!!!..._(N/A: _asaltacunas!... que???? El tiene 18 en la peli, apenitas para mi!... no importa, sigues siendo asaltacunas!_)

Tan serio en niño!

Hecho el hombre solitario

De Ishbal el pueblo

Salió este "malvado".

Hombre que te preguntas

El por que de tu brazo

Y en vez de buscar respuestas

Alquimistas Nacionales te dio por ir matando!

_¡venga Scar un rato!_

_¡si tocas a mis alquimistas yo te masacrare con mis propias manos!_

Abrase la puerta

Y callen los insoportables llamados

Para todos los hombres

Que andan solitarios.

¡ven tu a callarlos

míralos con tus ojos malvados!

Luce una sexy sonrisa

Y hazles saber por que Lust te han llamado.

_¡ven pronto pecado hecho mujer!_

_¡ven que están desesperados! (N/A: bien un regalo para los chicos, de todas maneras tb se lo merecen...)_

Todos están escondiéndose

Tienen miedo de algo

"¡vean que linda niña!"

anuncia el militar entusiasmado.

"¡aquí esta con su osito

en el día de su cumpleaños!"

y Maes Hughes entonces

a todos va sacando.

_¡venga hombre para acá!_

_¡venga que el trabajo solo no se hará!_

Hermano de acero

El menor aunque parezca raro.

Dinos a que horas podremos verte

Con tu cuerpo humano.

¡Ay por todos los cielos

que niño tan monaso!

Eso si se nota

Que son buenos genes los que los rondan.

_¡¿y ahora que tal si nos vamos_

_con estos dos hermanos a un lugar apartado?! (N/A: ala china, ahora que buscas!... no te hagas, sabes lo que busco, que mas se puede hacer con dos hermanitosssss como esos en una habitación solitosss los tres?... jugar cartas?... IDIOTA NO! Lo único que se puede hacer es ¡APROVECHAR! Muajajajaja!!!!... maldita pervertida... lo se!)_

¡vean esos ojos

de Hohenheim enamorados!

Primero uno y luego otro

Dos varones al mundo ha dado.

Pero Hohenheim se ha ido

Y Trisha ya no puede darnos

Un tercer hijo tan mono

Como sus dos hermanos.

_¡¿ por que no puede haber_

_un tercero como Ed y Al a la vez?! _(N/A: _supongo que un tercero para completar el cuarteto... si!, como es que dejaste la bobada y adivinaste?... sencillo ahora eres tan predecible, PERVERTIDA_!)

_¡vengan entes preciosos_

_por quienes tanto suspiramos!_

_¡vengan a nuestras casas_

_y tárdense un bueeeeeen rato!_

* * *

no me maten.. POR FAVOOOR!!!! TT0TT... juro que mis proximos fics seran diferentes... pero no me maten!!!!... (cualquier tipo de amenaza, sugerencia, duda, inquietud, bomba, antrax, receta culinaria, o comentario por favor dejen un review...).. Senzei, aki esta uno de los que no quise que revisara... de por dios no me encierre en una isla TmT... 


End file.
